Unexpected Events
by XclosetmonsterX
Summary: Hiroki comes home to a scene which will change the course of his life, have him make wrong choices and see someone he never thought he'd see again.
1. Unexpected Events

Hey guysss! I wrote this story about a year ago when I was bored and had nothing better to do. It's probably not the best and the characters may seem OOC but I've been DYING to write a story with this plot since I saw the chapter of Hiroki and Shinoda. SOOO~~~ Here it goessss.!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of it's characters**

* * *

Hiroki looked at what he saw. He couldn't believe it. Nowaki. Kissing his sempai from the hospital. Even when he saw Nowaki and his sempai sleeping together naked, he decided to believe and trust Nowaki when he told him nothing had happened, but this, this was too much for him to handle. Hiroki was coming home from U.M. when he opened the door , what awaited him would change everything. Nowaki on bottom , his sempai on top, lips locked. When Nowaki heard the sound of the door opening and the dropping of a bag, he was prepared for the worst. He thought Hiroki was going to push his sempai off of him and beat both of them up. (at least I think that's what he'd do XD) What he saw crushed his heart. His Hiro-san, shocked and on the verge of tears walked right out of their apartment. Panicking, Nowaki pushed his sempai ( too lazy to name him :p) and ran after his lover.

Nowaki screamed, "Hiro-san! Hiro-san! It's not what it looks like!" struggling to catch his breath. Hiroki enraged and hurt turned to face his love and said " Oh? Then what is it?" Nowaki stopped dead in his tracks when the man in front of him glared daggers at him. The man whom he loved above anyone or anything, hated him. Hiroki started running. As soon as he was sure he was far away from Nowaki, he squatted down near a telephone pole and started sobbing. Quietly at first , but slowly getting louder as the reality of the situation set in. Suddenly a figure ran into him. " HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS A PERSON SI-" The stranger said nothing more. Confused Hiroki looked up and realized why the person before him had stopped yelling. It was him, Shinoda.

* * *

Phewwww!~~~ Finally got that out of my system! I kinda liked this chapter but I admit it isn't the best, but whatever . :D Well reviews are welcome and loved!~~~

Onto chapter 2!~


	2. Fateful Reunion

**Ah hey guys! Well I've been busy with sports and all that junk so I haven't been able to upload so I'm sorryy :(**

**Okay well anyways here's chapter 2! :)**

* * *

"Hiroki? Is that you?" Shinoda bent down to look at Hiroki.

Hiroki stared wide eyed at the man he thought he'd never see again. As soon as Shinoda saw the tears on Hiroki's face, he was surprised at first, but tried to play it off as a joke.

"Hey what happened? Did you and your boyfriend have a fight?" When Hiroki didn't respond, Shinoda decided to test out the waters.

"Or maybe…. He cheated on you." Hiroki snapped his head towards Shinoda, but soon faced it towards the ground to avoid the other man see him cry.

It didn't work though, as Hiroki let out small, soft , almost not audible sobs.

Not knowing he hit the nail on the head until it was too late, Shinoda started freaking out when he was Hiroki sobbing again and tried to calm him down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nowaki stared at where his beloved Hiro-san once stood.

He started running. Not knowing where he was going, just knowing he had to find his Hiro-san.

He knew he was **not **going to let this beautiful relationship they had together end over a misunderstanding like this.

Out of breath Nowaki stopped running for a moment, when he caught his breath he looked up and saw him. His Hiro-san.

He was about to call out to him, but then he noticed.

He was with another man.

* * *

Shinoda was running out of options. He couldn't get Hiroki to calm down for anything. Then an idea came to mind. Suddenly Shinoda pressed his lips to Hiroki's. Hiroki was utterly stunned. He didn't know what to do.

When Hiroki finally came to his senses, Shinoda had already pulled away and was whispering something in his ear.

"Come over for the night. I can make you forget what you saw today for awhile. Hm?"

Was what he said before standing up and extending a hand to Hiroki.

"You coming?" was all it took.

Hiroki looked up and grabbed his hand.

"Sure."

* * *

**Gah. I don't really know if I liked this chapter or not. I know the chapters are realllyy short but I intend to continue this story for awhile so they're gonna be short. Haha well tell me what you think and your thoughts on the story with wonderful reviewss!**

**See you in chapter 3!~~ 3**


End file.
